


lonely shades of grey

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Angst, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 而那愚蠢的盔甲士兵從未停止盯著你。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6





	lonely shades of grey

**Author's Note:**

> 這是看完307的釋出片段後寫的，預想Villanelle和Hélène的對談。  
> 307播出後我又做了一些修改。

你在這荒唐的大廳椅子上足足坐了一個多小時，而那愚蠢的盔甲士兵從未停止盯著你。

他是沒有下半身的怪物，殘缺的展示品，遭人禁錮於富麗堂皇的廳堂，如同傀儡一般的佇立。

你討厭他的眼神，或許他也想從你身上獲得一些東西，如同其他人對待你那般的予取予求。

你在絲絨沙發上撐起上半身，仰頭望向天花板的水晶吊燈。

你想你會喜歡它掉至地板時產生的混亂。

你聽見門被打開的聲響。

「Villanelle。」

穿著套裝的Hélène站在門口對你示意，你不耐煩的起立。

「終於。」

你是該走了，但那愚蠢的盔甲士兵從未停止盯著你。

「這傢伙一直盯著我看。」

你瞪他，走幾步後又回頭瞪他，由頭到腳的瞪他。

他的眼裡有一種可嘆的虛無，可你不會遭他的悲哀吞噬。

至少不是今天。

＊

「你成為Keeper後的第一場謀殺進行得如何？」

長桌另一端的Hélène問道。

你們交談的氣氛類似上一次，只是今天缺少了香檳，以及Hélène不斷響起的電話。

「是沒有人告訴妳，還是妳想聽我親口告訴妳？」

「我們想要你的feedback，Villanelle。」

「然後呢？你們會改善我的體驗嗎？」

Hélène沒有回答你的問題，你用鼻子冷冷的哼了一聲。

「好吧，他像隻章魚那樣被電擊，接著，boom！他死了。故事結束。」

「你確定你沒有遺漏任何細節？」

Hélène走到你的位置旁邊，手平放至桌面。她的左手無名指上有戴過戒指的日曬痕跡。

「很無聊呀。」

你聳肩。止痛藥的藥效大概退了，因為你左手臂上的傷口忽然又疼痛起來。

「Villanelle。」

Hélène的身體朝你的方向前傾，你聞到Chanel N°5的氣味。

你想起初次會面時，你詢問她是不是試圖色誘你。Hélène沒有說是，卻也沒有說不是，然而你懷疑自己會不會想跟她上床。

除去自慰，你有好一陣子沒與人同床共枕，亦沒帶人回你住處。

（Dasha不會干涉你的性生活，但她曾指責你別老是找上已婚的中年女性。

「大家都有自己偏愛的類型，我想連妳也有，嗯？」

你慢條斯理的撿起地上浴衣，Dasha舉手要你住嘴別再延續這個話題。）

你並非狀況不好，你不過是．．．提不起勁。

有好多事情煩擾著你，感覺像是許多大石頭沉甸甸的壓在你腦門及胸口。

有多少個夜晚，你禮貌的請女人離開後，會一個人赤裸的躺在king size的床上嘆息。

為此，你責怪Eve。

噢，殘忍，好殘忍的Eve，

僅僅憑藉一個簡單的，公車上的吻就輕而易舉的將你自皇帝的寶座推落，貶你成凡人。

Eve的親吻令你明白，沒有她的你是如此殘敗不全。

於是你的內心綻裂出一個不堪的窟窿，那是亟欲給她填補的空洞。

有多少人經過你，便有多少人不是Eve。

你想知道Eve是否仍在倫敦絞盡腦汁的找尋你。

「你現在是一位Keeper了，你必須表現得像是一位Keeper。」

Hélène帶法國口音的英語抹殺掉你腦海裡Eve的肖像。你抬頭對上Hélène不帶情感的眼。

Hélène似乎距離你更近了一些，你很清楚她是想用 _什麼_ 擺布你。

「怎麼做？你們要求我執行的命令跟之前沒什麼兩樣，Hélène，妳要我怎麼做，才會表現得像是一位Keeper？」

「耐心，Villanelle，這只是個開端。」

Hélène的左手放到你肩上按了按，你不自在的踢踢腳，向椅背坐去。

「耐心會引導你得到所有你想要的。」

你不認為Hélène的話語有錯，但也不認為她的看法正確。

愚蠢的Hélène，和盔甲士兵同樣的自以為能看透所有事情。

然而當她摟抱你頭部，貌似十分親暱的親吻你頭頂，你的眼淚依舊不受控制的奪眶而出。

「你想要什麼，Villanelle？」

Hélène撫摸你後腦，彷彿是一位慈愛的母親，正在安撫受傷的孩子。

「我想要我的生活。」

你如是回答，即便你內心渴望的是其他難以訴說的抽象物質。

「那麼你便可以擁有它。」

Hélène低聲說。

噙著淚的你尋求慰藉似的，握住她與你相同的，專門奪取人命的手臂。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題改寫自Nick Leng的曲子，原曲名為Lonely Shade of Blue。


End file.
